The need of The many
by AdmiralLehoux
Summary: When the vulcans request emergency assistance Starfleet Sends the U.S.S olympica Commanded by Admiral Woods, on a race against time to save lives, with the stakes so high, will they pull of one of starfleets most dangerous rescue missions attempted.


U.S.S. olympica Ncc-98008-A

Obreth class Science scout

2283

Planetary orbit, Vulcan.

"Captain to the bridge".

Admiral Jack Lehoux Woods shuddered from his deep slumber. He couldn't keep track of how many times he had been woken like this. The 35 year old admiral quickly rubbed his aches and pains away before Replying simply and swiftly.

"Understood"

Several minutes later he was on the bridge slowly easing his way down into the captains chair. A few seconds of silence echoed through the bridge before Admiral woods broke the silence.

"Report"

The vulcan ship P'Jem has arrived at a civilian passenger liner in distress but is failing to cope with demand. Ten minutes ago the P'Jem send out the an emergency message. Starfleet has sent us to assist.

"Admiral woods to Dr Adams"

Dr Adams was the ships chief medical officer, the welsh doctor was, in the admiral's opinion, one of the finest achievements of starfleet academy.

"Dr adams here Captain"

"Doctor, i need you and your staff on stand-by for major casualties"

Before the Captain finished his sentence Sick bay launched into a furious pace of staff. Dr adams stood with his imagination mixing with previous experience to get everything in order during the limited moments before first contact.

"This is the the captain, we are currently six minutes from a major medical emergency, all hands to your stations"

The crew launched into action, Engineering crews prepared to stabilise the crippled ship, communications launched messages forwards and backwards to the P'Jem, science crews filled the corridors on the way to run scan after scan on the long spread mass of debris now risking other vessels.

The ship groaned to a halt, the entire bridge crew held its breath at the destruction in front of them, bulkheads where mangled into angles once thought impossible, a trail of warp plasma spewed from the aft sector of the ship and the ship was in the stage of snapping itself in two

Ensign Hawker, the helmsman, turned his chair swiftly in the direction of the Admiral.

"Sir we are now in transporter range and clear from most of the substantial debris fields"

After a brief nod of appreciation the admiral went for him communicator.

"Away team, energise"

As the away team came aboard they were greeted with danger all round .Commander Oak couldn't quite believe what he was seeing in front of him. These scenes weren't unfamiliar to him, he beamed aboard to deal with a medical emergencies on several other occasions, but this one was a whole other matter.

Quickly collecting his bearings Oak sprang into action, grabbing his medical pack before setting out his orders.

"Ensign kugel, Engineer Ross, we'll make our way to the bridge,Ross try and bring emergency power back online, Ensign kugel, you and i'll attempt to treat the bridge crew.

"Aye sir"

The bridge was a tangled mess. Several crew were already dead or unconscious from explosions caused by there station's console blowing up into there chest and head. However the bridge seemed to the quite of the storm with many crew receiving light wounds. With Ross having successfully brought the emergency power back online the engineers soon had a little more assistance from the ship.

"Dr Adams to the captain"

"Go ahead Doctor"

"Sir we cant keep up with the rate of patients, were going to need support"

"Open a channel to the vulcan ship"

"Channel open"

"Vulcan ship, can you render us any more assistance"

"No sir, were are departing for our nearest starbase as we to are struggling to cope"

"Understood, thank you for your assistance"

"As to you as well, live long and prosper"

The channel then cut of. Suddenly a sensor alert ripped through the bridge.

"Sir, incoming ship"

"Is it one of ours"

"Aye sir, were being hailed"

"On screen"

"This is captain Daniel Holt of the U.S.S Homeland, we are currently under orders from starfleet to assist you in any manner"

Captain holt was a well mannered man, in his early thirty's and a fine commander. Holt was in the command of Homeland, a crisp clean excelsior class ship straight out of spacial trials and less than seven months in service, the ability of the ship far outmatched that of the olymipica.

"Captain Holt, we need all of your ships medical and engineering abilities. Currently our ship just can't cope with such a strain"

"I understand Admiral, Ensign Linsey, alert sick bay of large amounts of patients, Scans detect all wounded of of the vessel, i suggest you bring your Engineers back and you and Homeland set course for starbase 24, Starfleet has alerted the medical facilities there to our arrival

****7 Hours later*** Starfleet Press Report

U.S.S Olymipica And U.S.S Homeland Today took part in one of starfleet's most challenging rescues ever faced. Earlier today the SS Hope was crippled with 110 Souls on board, Thanks to the amazing abilities Of Admiral Woods, Captain Daniel holt and Doctor Adams We are proud to report That tonight 97 of these people are recovering at home with there family's once again.

THE END


End file.
